


my heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

by rosewitchx



Series: pete and aaron vs the world [6]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Blackmail, Canon Compliant, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death Threats, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Sad Ending, Sexy Times, Slurs, hehe...., it says canon compliant for a reason guys, kingpin is homophobic idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: “you’re so needy today.” his fingers push back a strand of hair behind pete’s ear. he’s been keeping it long. aaron likes it. it’s different. it’s a good different. he smiles as peter leans against his palm. “so touchy.”“i’ve missed you so much,” pete breathes.--or, pete and aaron and their sexy time.





	my heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

**Author's Note:**

> title: no plan - hozier  
> we get it, hozier, you're Horny  
> tw: i know some of yall dont like the q word so there's that  
> some canon stuff happens too. that's all i'm gonna say.  
> i haven't written sexy times since i was like 16. please understand

“aaron,” peter gasps. “aaron, please—“

another uneven thrust makes peter bite down on his lip. aaron groans into his shoulder; the couch creaks underneath their combined weights. 

“kiss me, tiger,” aaron commands. peter obliges immediately; their mouths merge into a starved mess, and peter moans into it as aaron shifts peter above him. “you feel so good, dear. you’re so good to me.” another whimper, and peter tightens around him. 

it’s the first time in weeks they’ve done this, let alone seen each other. fisk had aaron outside the city for some job, and they couldn’t risk a text, or a call, not under constant surveillance. 

“babe,” pete cries now. his breathing is short, quick, and his face has shifted into a mask of desperation. he moves himself alongside aaron, trying to chase that high— “babe, i’m so close—“

and then aaron stops moving. 

“no,” he says. peter tries to catch his breath. 

“no, please,” pete mumbles. “please, dear.”

“no,” aaron repeats. he holds peter down by his hips. he knows, if peter  _ really  _ wanted, he could easily set himself free; right now, though, he just complains like the little princess he is and tries to get himself off, to little success. 

“i’ve been waiting like a  _ month _ for this babe, please, please—“

he looks like a mess, honestly. he loves it when peter begs him with his eyes. makes him feel powerful; new york’s sweetheart reduced to a desperate man, left on his mercy. his face is blushed, his lips just barely parted as he exhales, eyes starving for anything aaron is willing to give him, his soft hair a mess from when aaron had made him choke on his dick. there’s still a few bruises there and there, from his last battle, almost healed even though it was hours ago, and the cut on his lip already scabbed over. 

“you’re so beautiful like this,” aaron laughs. peter glares at him. 

“just  _ fuck _ me, man.”

“you’re so needy today.” his fingers push back a strand of hair behind pete’s ear. he’s been keeping it long. aaron likes it. it’s different. it’s a  _ good  _ different. he smiles as peter leans against his palm. “so touchy.”

“i’ve missed you so much,” pete breathes. he tries to move against him, again and again, and aaron watches in amusement as he groans, frustrated. “and i’ve missed— you inside me—“

“i’ve noticed, pete.” 

“it’s not funny,” he complains. he reaches for his own cock, but aaron swats his hand away, and peter huffs. “christ.”

“it  _ is _ kinda funny.”

“ _ aaron,  _ come on—  _ oh yes. _ ” another thrust makes peter melt in his arms. he grins, but it quickly falls into a scowl when nothing else comes. “are you kidding me, man.”

aaron laughs. “your face. it’s hilarious.”

“please move.”

“not yet. i wanna see you writhe a little more.”

“please.” there’s tiny kisses on aaron’s neck, then, trailing his cheekbone, and aaron’s concentration fails for a moment. “please, please, please.”

“only if you wear the mask.”

“oh, i’m gonna murder you.” but there’s no real bite behind his words, just a strangled amusement that makes aaron want to make him his. 

“okay, okay. just for you, pete.”

“ _ thank you,  _ aaron.”

aaron moves, finally, and peter throws his head backwards. it’s good, so  _ good,  _ and aaron is pushing against his every crevice, and peter can’t think, and he can feel aaron’s breathing against his neck and he might just die of bliss. he’s rock-hard against aaron’s torso, melting within his hand as they move as one, as aaron whispers just how good he’s doing and how gorgeous he looks and how great he feels around him and it all just makes peter harder, makes him thrust into aaron’s palm and chase the high once again and he’s almost there, almost, his hands holding onto aaron’s arms so tightly they’ll likely leave marks behind. he lets out short gasps every time aaron’s hips move, gaze unfocused, and he can feel it crawling up on him, sending his spider-sense into a frenzy; he tenses up, moans into aaron’s shoulder, there,  _ right _ there baby—

“that’s it, sweetheart,” aaron growls, “come for me,” and that’s all it takes, really, for him to finally release onto aaron’s chest. he could’ve asked an hour ago, when they were just having dinner over some shitty webflick christmas movie, and he’d have come undone on the spot. he fucks him through the orgasm, come on, it’s what he deserves, and peter can’t bring himself to complain, even through the overstimulation, when aaron comes inside him just moments later. it’s a sticky mess between them, they’ll agree later, but at the moment they just stay still, catching their breaths.

“you were so good,” aaron says, voice rough. pete laughs, tiredly, as aaron finally pulls out. 

“please don’t ever make me beg again. and if you ask for the mask one more time i  _ will _ cry.”

they lean sideways and flop into the couch unceremoniously. “we should probably clean up,” aaron says, but neither of them really wanna get up at all. (besides, pete’s a cuddler, and you really can’t get out of a super-strong embrace.)

pete hums. “probably.” but then: “i’m gonna pass out now.”

“alright then. sweet dreams, pete.”

“can’t be sweeter than this.”

peter’s smile reaches his eyes when aaron kisses his forehead, and soon, they’re both fast asleep. 

 

“so,” fisk says, “do you wanna explain what this is?”

aaron wants to say it means nothing. aaron wants to say it’s nothing, it ended before it could begin, he never meant anything to him, they haven’t seen each other in months, but that would be a lie. and usually that wouldn’t be a problem; aaron is a skilled liar. the problem is that kingpin here has the truth on a video feed streaming on his stupid fucking fancy foldable smartphone. 

the problem, you see, is that kingpin has a video of peter parker having sex with aaron davis, and the problem, you see, is that kingpin also has a video of peter parker calling himself spider-man. 

kingpin has a lot of videos in that fucking phone of his. 

aaron never begs. but this one time— he has to. 

“please,” he says, and for the first time in his life he feels small, scared, “i know what it looks like— i have no way of covering it up. i—“ fisk looks at him, disgusted.  _ oh,  _ aaron realizes.  _ oh.  _ “please, just don’t hurt him.”

fisk shakes his head slowly; aaron steps back, and god, he’s suddenly aware of how strong kingpin is, how he has everyone in his pocket, how the collider test is  _ tonight,  _ **_tonight_ ** _ ,  _ and pete will be there, because he’s  _ spider-man  _ and he has to save the day, and god, he wants to throw up. 

“i like you, prowler,” fisk says. “you’re a good asset, and you never quit. so i will forgive you this  _ one  _ time. but  _ parker, _ ” and he says it with such satisfaction it almost sends aaron to the floor, “your little  _ boyfriend,  _ he’s already on my hitlist. being a queer is just the cherry on top, you know?”

aaron tenses up, uneasy. “he’s not—“ but then he shuts up when kingpin looks at him and he swallows. 

“you’re  _ this  _ close, aaron,” he says, “to being a dead man — with a dead family too. don’t make me regret it.”

 

he gets a burner phone and the first thing he does with it is call peter. 

they haven’t talked in months.

mj answers. “ _ hello? who is this? _ ”

“is peter there,” he rasps out, skipping the pleasantries. 

a shuffling. “ _ he doesn’t wanna talk to you, _ ” she says. great. 

“tell him— god. tell him  _ not  _ to come to the collider tonight. please, i’m begging him— kingpin knows. he knows, he knows what we did. he had my apartment bugged. he  _ will  _ kill him. please, please tell him— or if you’re listening, pete, please.

“i know we didn’t break up on the best of terms. but if— if  _ any  _ of it mattered to you, please. listen to me this one time.  _ don’t _ come. if you don’t come you get to live another day. please, pete. i’m sorry. i’m so sorry.”

silence. for a moment, aaron thinks she’s hanged up. then, suddenly, peter’s voice floods the speakers.

“ _ you know i can’t do that _ ,” peter says. 

“pete,” aaron sighs. “i know— you feel  _ responsible _ for everyone here. i’m not like you. i’m selfish. but god, please, just for today, can you be selfish too?”

“ _ and let millions die? _ ”

“ _ you  _ are going to die, peter!”

“ _ you don’t know that, _ ” peter scoffs. “ _ whatever, man. someone has to stop you guys. and if that costs me my life then that’s what it’s gonna be. _ ”

he hangs up before aaron can reply. 

 

later, aaron carries peter’s body through the streets of new york, trying not to puke, trying to hold back the tears.

he places him in front of the daily bugle, gingerly, as if he were just asleep. and there, bloody against the concrete, he looks almost as peaceful as he had that evening.

he flees the scene before he shatters into a million fragments. 


End file.
